Rich Girl
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] Amber was nothing more than a numb puppet now with too many people pulling on her strings and bending her into positions she couldn’t keep. Lyrcis by Hall and Oates.


_You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far  
'Cause you know it don't matter anyway  
You can rely on the old man's money_

Amber Barrington, formally Von Tussle, was just going through the motions. Her life had been a disaster from the moment she was born into the world and the full downward spiral had begun the day Tracy Turnblad had come into her life. On the outside it would appear that her life was wonderful, what people would only dream of and wish they could have. She was now married to one of the richest men in New York and had left her dreary life in Baltimore behind. She had even attended college and had received a Bachelor's degree in Art History. It wasn't something she ever planned on using because her junior year she had meet Maxwell Chadwick Barrington. He was a member of one of the wealthiest families in New York.

He actually was a fairly decent guy when they had met. Good looking with green eyes and dark hair that he kept long as an act of rebellion. He was the quintessential playboy with a martini or scotch glass in his hand as well as thin wisps of gray smoke around his face. He had a dazzling smile and with one shot of it, Amber was his. They made the picture perfect couple and she once again was the envy of every girl around her. She was convinced it was the huge diamond ring on her finger that made them jealous.

_You can get along if you try to be strong  
But you'll never be strong  
_

At the marvelous wedding, she had gotten tipsy from many glasses of champagne. She remembered how Maxwell had spun her around on the dance floor and had whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She remembered how they honeymooned in France, Spain and Italy for three months and the sex had been so passionate, amazing and wonderful. Good things would never last long. Once they returned to his huge house upstate, that's when things had gone south.

"You need to get pregnant," Maxwell told her one night, peering up from his reading glasses while they were in bed.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked, slightly shocked.

"Well now that we are married and since you aren't going to be working, it's time you get pregnant. My mother has been bugging me for a grandchild, so I think it's time," he replied quite seriously.

Amber knew she didn't have a choice in this matter. Her life was now in the hands of another person just like it had always been. Velma had controlled her at first, now it was Max's turn.

"Alright," Amber agreed, nodding her head.

She felt sick to her stomach as he laid on top of her and began to thrust. The bile burned the back of her throat and she considered spitting in her face. But what good would that do? If they divorced, she had no where else to go. She had no job and no money. She merely closed her eyes and let him finish his deed.

"Amber, why aren't you pregnant yet?" Elizabeth, Maxwell's mother, asked her over brunch one day.

"I'm not sure, we are trying though," Amber replied softly as she felt a million gazes fall upon her.

"Don't worry, mother, any day now," Max smiled, placing his hand on Amber's knee and squeezing it.

She didn't want to get pregnant, but she prayed every night when he mounted her that she would. She couldn't take the questions and the disappointing looks. She didn't like them judging her for a matter she really had no control over. She wasn't dumb enough to think that Max loved her anymore; he made that very clear by bringing home floozies every night and fucking them in the bed that they shared. He only slept with her in order to knock her up. Amber was nothing more than a numb puppet now with too many people pulling on her strings and bending her into positions she couldn't keep.

_High and dry, out of the rain  
It's so easy to hurt others when you can't feel pain  
And don't you know that a love can't grow?  
'Cause there's too much to give, 'cause you'd rather live  
For the thrill of it all, oh_

"This is unacceptable, you should be pregnant by now," Max grumbled at her.

"It's not my fault, Max, why don't you ask one of your whores to carry your child since you have no problem screwing them," Amber snapped back and was rewarded with a hard slap to her face.

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

She threw her half filled glass at his head and found herself shoved against the wall. There was anger in his eyes as they had sex that night. Amber welcomed it because at least she could feel something during that moment. Her nails dug into his shoulders and their teeth gnashed at one another like they were animals humping in the wild. He left her there, a crumpled mess on the floor. She didn't care as the tears rolled down her face, they were her only friends now.

Two weeks later, she walked into their bedroom and threw a silver rattle into his breakfast tray, making the plates rattle.

"What the hell Amber?" he asked.

"Congratulations, you are going to be a father," she told him coldly.

_It's a bitch girl and it's gone too far  
'Cause you know it don't matter anyway  
Say money but it won't get you too far_


End file.
